


Newsies One Shots

by 107bucky



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 1890s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Gay Newsies, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Musicals, Newsies References, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107bucky/pseuds/107bucky
Summary: A collection of one shots about the Newsies, with some Davey/Jack, some Crutchie/Jack, and more -- we'll see how it goes!





	1. Puppies and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Crutchie being cute! Also adorable puppies because I can and want to.

"Alright, fellas, you know what we're here for -- a cat an' that's it. I don't want any of you comin' to me askin' for a dragon, or somethin'."

Jack had already lost the attention of the newsies as they'd split off into opposite directions in the pet store. Race and Finch went eagerly to the birds, while Buttons, Les and Specs made a beeline to the reptiles. Davey headed towards the cats with Katherine, while Crutchie hobbled over to the puppies. 

"No, no -- Tommy Boy, no mice!" Jack looked around exasperatedly. "Spot -- don't even know what you're doin' here -- you're not gettin' Race an eagle, for Chrissakes -- "

"Jack! C'mere, lookit!"

Jack did another quick mental check to keep track of who was where before joining Crutchie with the puppies. Once allowed inside the kennel, the puppies had crowded Crutchie and now flocked to him like flies to honey. 

"Aw, no, Crutch -- " He tried to keep the smile off of his face as he watched them. "I -- I said a cat -- "

Crutchie pouted up at him. Half a dozen curly spaniel puppies were flouncing around him, nuzzling his neck and walking across his lap. He pet them gently. 

"We got the space for 'em," he begged. "C'mon, Jackie. They're so cute!"

Jack mentally groaned as he sat with Crutchie, almost reluctantly. He didn't want to give in, and he also wasn't sure which was more adorable at the moment -- Crutchie or the puppies. 

Both, he mentally concluded, letting a puppy lick his hand. 

Crutchie was laughing as a puppy licked his face. He was on his back as the puppies clamored over him, practically glowing with happiness. Jack could only watch fondly for a moment, drinking in the sight. 

"They's a little bigger than a cat," Jack said, raising an eyebrow. Crutchie looked at him pleadingly as a puppy settled onto his chest. 

"I can care for 'em, honest," he insisted, giving him a sorrowful look, eyes wide and dewy. Jack tried not to get dragged in, but found himself unable to resist. "This one likes you, Jack." He nodded to a copper-coated pup with pale brown eyes and a pink nose, white spots scattered across its ears, underbelly and legs. "He's real cute."

"If I get this pup, you'll feed it?"

"I'll even walk him," he agreed with a bright smile. "It'd be good for both of us to get out every now and then."

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face as he scanned Crutchie's face, before hesitantly nodding. "Okay."  
Crutchie lit up and struggled to his feet, staggering into Jack and wrapping his arms around him. Jack laughed and patted his shoulder. "Easy, Crutch, yeah?"

"You're a real gem, Jackie," Crutchie gushed as Jack handed him the puppy. Jack blushed bright red and mumbled something dismissively, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"You take care of that pup, yeah?"

"Of course." Crutchie kissed its head and Jack grabbed his crutch and handed it to him. They met up with the others, Crutchie beaming and Jack looking red-faced. Race eyed Jack suspiciously. 

"Change of plans, fellas. We got enough room for a dog, so a dog it is," Jack introduced, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at Crutchie, who was baby-talking the tiny pup, crooning at it. 

"Adorable, Jack," Katherine interjected as she smiled and looked at them. "Oh, and the puppy's cute too."

Jack turned even redder and Katherine smiled. 

Thus, Curly-Q was adopted and became loyal to Crutchie, and was the protector and service dog for all the newsies -- standing in as a seeing-eye dog for Specs whenever he misplaced his glasses, or accompanying Crutchie whenever he went out, and an anxiety dog and stress dog for all. He grew fast and was soon enough a big, strong, gentle giant.

Jack had almost fallen asleep on the couch as he waited up for a handful of newsies to return from a long night out. Curly-Q had half his body resting in Jack's lap and settled in with a soft huff of air. 

"Who's a good boy, huh?" He smiled down at him and lazily scratched the dog's head, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Crutchie did good by choosin' you."

Curly-Q blinked at him and nuzzled his hand. Jack hid a yawn and checked the clock before shutting his eyes. 

Just for a minute, he concluded to himself. 

Elmer and Finch tried to let themselves in quietly, loudly whispering at each other not to disturb Jack. Crutchie was the last in after Davey, who urged the others upstairs to bed. 

Crutchie glanced at the pair on the couch as he shrugged off his jacket, and he smiled. Wandering over to the pair, he kissed Curly-Q on his head and stroked his curly fur. 

"Keepin' Jackie safe, Curls? Good boy," he whispered and scratched behind his ear. With another look to make sure he hadn't woken Jack, Crutchie whispered a quiet goodnight before heading off to bed himself. Jack remained peacefully asleep with Curly-Q, and all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these boys and I love puppies so I combined them.


	2. Not Puppies and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not like the first chapter full of hugs and puppies and love.

Crutchie pushed himself up from the ground slowly, emotionally numb. He staggered against the wall without his crutch and stared at the ground with wide eyes. Gradually, he started heading back, ignoring the raging pain throughout his body -- ignoring everything. 

All he could hear was the pounding of blood in his ears, his own wavering breathing as he stumbled along. 

He joined the newsies in the square as the bell rang, and it jolted his attention. He flinched and tucked his shoulders in tighter, but kept edging his way to the boys. 

When he spotted Jack, he stopped, leaning against the building to keep himself supported. Jack grinned as he jogged over, cocking his head. 

"Hey, where you been, huh? Me and the fellas were gettin' worried." Jack squeezed his shoulder and Crutchie couldn't muster a smile as he looked at him. Jack paused and patted his arm, guiding them a step away from the others and the eavesdropping Delanceys. "Crutchie?"

"I -- " Crutchie choked and stared at him, wide-eyed. Jack frowned as he held him at arms length to help keep him steady, eyebrows knit in worry. 

"You look like hell, what happened?"

"I -- I'm fine, Jack." Crutchie blinked and took a trembling step forward, before crumpling to the ground. 

"Hey, hey! Easy," Jack hushed as he went down with him. Crutchie began to hyperventilate, still staring ahead at nothing. The pain in his face unsettled Jack as he stared, shocked and confused. When he finally got his bearings, he moved his hands to cup his face. 

"I -- I couldn't -- I couldn't -- " He was too upset to get the words out as tears filled his eyes. "They took my crutch, an' -- an' beat me wit' it, Jack -- "

Jack's blood ran cold as he watched him, wiping his tears away as he sobbed and dropped his head, pulling his legs close against his chest. Jack brushed his dirty hair off of his forehead as his chest ached, watching him. 

"Who did, Crutchie?" No answer. "You gotta tell me, okay? Please."

He frantically shook his head and gasped in a heaving sob. Jack glanced around quickly as attention was drawn to them. He pulled Crutchie to his feet and the latter collapsed against the wall, shaking as he held himself. 

"Okay. Okay," Jack breathed, running his hands through his hair. "You stay right here, yeah? I'll tell the boys where we went." He shot him a worried look. "Okay?"

All Crutchie could do was nod as he struggled to support himself, memories flashing through his head. 

"New plan, fellas. Davey, keep an eye on 'em, will ya? I gotta look afta' Crutchie a while," he explained, tossing Davey a dime while distracted with his thoughts. 

"What's wrong with him, huh?" 

Jack shook his head. "Don't know, Specs. He ain't doin' too good," he answered. "Sell a pape for him, yeah? Be back end of the day."

Davey nodded as he watched Jack run off. Shaking his head, frowning, he got into line to buy his papers. 

When Jack returned, Crutchie was gone. He swore and took off, looking wildly up and down the busy streets of New York. Darting between carriages, he crossed the street, clenching his hands anxiously. 

"Jack! Jack, I'm here -- Hey, get your lousy hands offa me!"

He froze midstep and whirled back around, darting into an alleyway. There stood two officers, standing over him. One gripped his crutch in his fist and smacked him upside the head. 

Crutchie tried to fight them off as Jack came running in, but another hit sent him sprawling to the ground. He could make out the blurry shape of Jack single-handedly taking on the two officers, easily larger than him, as Crutchie laid there in handcuffs, semi-conscious and bloodied. 

Everything flashed dark, then again, a blurry version of Jack stood over him, anxious and saying something. Crutchie didn't respond, the numbness and shock settling into his body again. 

Jack pulled Crutchie up and he fell against his chest, moaning weakly. With shaky hands, muttering to himself, Jack scavenged for the key to the handcuffs and quickly unlocked him. "Crutchie," he said urgently as his head rolled back, spattered in blood and bruises. Jack cursed again. 

"Kiss your mudda' with that mouth?" Crutchie murmured and Jack huffed anxiously, watching him. 

"What the hell was that? They the guys from before?"

Crutchie again said nothing, slumped against him, his entire body feeling full of lead. He was having trouble keeping his head upright. 

"Come on, let's get you home," Jack breathed as he pulled him to his feet, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Crutchie's head fell backwards again as his eyes slipped closed, unable to walk in his condition. Jack straightened up, grabbed the fallen crutch in his free hand, and began dragging him home. 

////

Crutchie woke that night underneath a blanket Jack had nicked for him. He had a pounding headache and moving an inch caused him to bite his tongue to hide a groan of pain. 

"Glad to see you again," Jack said, glancing over his shoulder at him. Crutchie straightened up and winced, clenching his teeth and rubbing his head. 

"How long was..?"

"Just a couple hours." Jack stood and rolled his neck, staring down at the city. "Gave Davey a real good heart attack when I told 'em." He glanced at him and waved a dismissive hand. "Said Crutchie got jumped, almost taken to the Refuge. That's what happened, yeah?"

He nodded and gingerly sat up, surprised to find himself bandaged up. Jack looked at him again and sighed as he sat down with a thud. 

"Didn' know how bad it was. Had to patch you up a bit," he explained and examined him closely. "D'you... remember what happened?"

He frowned, and shook his head. "I remember... " He stopped talking as the flashback hit him, and Jack moved closer and grabbed his shoulder. Crutchie looked trapped in another time, eyes wide and haunted as his breathing started to pick up. 

"Hey, hey, 'm right here, okay?"

"I -- thought I was a goner," Crutchie finally croaked, looking back at him with scared, glassy eyes. "Tried to get an early start and I didn' see 'em comin'. They jumped me, stole my crutch, an' -- well, y'see how well that worked out." He breathed out sharply, painfully, and tried to close his eyes to block out the memory.

Jack slung an arm around him and tugged him close, then moved his hair out of the way. Crutchie breathed in and out slowly and tried to calm down. 

"They ain't touchin' you again, all right?"

Crutchie nodded a little. "If you say so, Jack."

He squeezed his shoulder and Crutchie looked up. Jack smiled a little. "Promise."

Crutchie nodded again and tried to relax as Jack kept his arm around him, keeping him steady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun.


	3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie and Jack cuddling/love.

"Hey, Crutchie."

"Hmm -- " He rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "What's up?" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Get up, I wanna show you something."

The sun barely shone through the opened window, allowing a cool breeze to brush across Crutchie's face. He shivered and wrinkled his nose, pushing himself into an upright position. Jack sat on his knees, leaning back and smiling at him. Crutchie eyed him sleepily. "What is it?"

"C'mon." Jack nodded his head to the balcony door, and with a sigh at one of Jack's crazy schemes, Crutchie stumbled out of bed and stepped outside, his boyfriend close behind.

A sunrise. Crutchie blinked and leaned back against Jack's chest as the taller boy wrapped his arms comfortably around his waist. The sun was dyed in soft pinks, violent reds and warm oranges, reminding Crutchie of Jack's lifelong dream -- to get out of the big city and move West, closer to Santa Fe. A dream neither expected to come true, but it was something to cling to. 

"Got you coffee, should be cool enough now," Jack mumbled as he reached back inside and grabbed it. Crutchie waited and leaned against the rails, folding his arms and yawning, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Ah, you're a doll, Jackie," he murmured as he sipped at it. Jack smiled and nuzzled against him. 

"Even added that liquid coffee crap you like," he added and Crutchie smiled, cheeks warm as he cupped the mug close to his face, drinking in the heat. Jack studied the sunrise and sighed softly, kissing the back of his head. Crutchie stared out to the horizon and shifted his stance so he didn't have so much pressure on his dead leg. 

"We gonna get out of here?" Crutchie's question came out of nowhere and Jack looked at him. Quiet, uncertain -- trouble lining his face when before he was blissful. Jack held him closer and rocked them once or twice back and forth, prompting Crutchie to set his drink down as he was spun back to press against Jack's chest, their hands clasped. 

"Promise," Jack vowed, a bright grin on his face. "Jus' you an' me, yeah? We take off and we can go anywhere."

"'M gonna hold you to that, Jack Kelly," he mused as Jack swayed them back and forth on the cold balcony. Crutchie was grateful that he could lean against him for support.

"An' I'm countin' on it," he answered, holding him closer. Crutchie smiled tiredly and pressed a lazy kiss against his lips. Jack closed his eyes and cupped his face, his thumbs lightly stroking his cheeks as Crutchie kissed him back, something igniting within him. He wrapped his arms around him as Jack kissed him deeper. 

"Hm -- " His lips parted as Jack kissed him again, and his head tilted back to allow him better access. He tangled his fingers in Jack's dark, messy hair, and smiled.

As the sun rose along the building, the two stood there, slowly warming up as the world woke up to seize the new day. 

"You don't wanna do anythin' today, do you? 'Cause all I wanna do is lie around with you all day," Jack mumbled as Crutchie pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, smiling his warm smile. 

"That's all I wanna do too," he agreed with a grin. "But at least lemme have my coffee first."

"Of course," he agreed as he looked back to the sunrise, now a vibrant orange and pink as the sun continued to climb into the pale blue sky. Jack smiled a little and glanced at Crutchie, happily sipping his coffee, tired bags under his green eyes. Jack tried to get the image imprinted in his brain, intent on painting a sight like that on his canvas. 

He saw the gold of the sun in his messy hair, tossed in every direction. He saw the flashes of red warming his cheeks, the specks of green in his bright eyes as he took in the sight of Jack, the same colours reflected back from the sunrise. The warmth, the ease of the morning.

"Beautiful," he mused and Crutchie lifted an eyebrow, a grin on his face as the mug of coffee warmed his hands. 

"Lookin' in a mirror again, Jack?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Shut up," he mumbled, red brushing across his cheeks. Crutchie smiled and leaned into him, sighing contentedly. 

A simple morning in their crazy, busy lives -- just the two of them. Crutchie relished it. He closed his eyes and for once felt at peace with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted something softer than usual. To the few people reading this, let me know what you wanna see next!


	4. Traumatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys don't have a good time recalling what the Refuge meant for them both.

It was just the two of them who remembered. Just the two of them who knew what the Refuge was really like. 

Sometimes it came back to remind them regardless. 

"Hey," Crutchie murmured as he felt Jack moving in his sleep. "Hey, Jack." He sat up with a grunt and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Jack, c'mon -- " He grabbed his shoulder. 

Jack flinched and jolted awake, tense and whirling around, ready to fight as he lifted a fist. Crutchie cringed away from him, pulling his injured leg in close to his body as he stared at Jack. 

"Don't," Jack said harshly, finally looking up to see that it was only Crutchie. He froze as his fist slowly dropped, and he released a shaky breath. "Crutchie, I -- I'm sorry, I thought..."

"Jack..?" He took a quivering breath and felt hot tears rise in his eyes. Crutchie could get emotional at the worst times. He noticed his hand trembling and clenched it around his other wrist to keep Jack from noticing -- his nervous tick he'd had since his time at the Refuge. 

"I'd never hurt you, Crutch," Jack croaked, both arms hanging at his sides. He looked exhausted; Crutchie couldn't remember a time when he'd seen him sleep fully through the night. 

I won't hurt you -- he had heard that before. 

////

"We ain't gonna hurt ya," one of the guards crooned as they circled around Crutchie, fallen to the ground, his crutch out of reach. The other boys had scattered, leaving Crutchie alone. 

"Sorry, fellas, musta' took a wrong turn findin' the bathroom," he breathed, scooting himself backwards until he felt wall and could move no further. He didn't like how they towered over him, with batons in their grips and brass knuckles wrapped around their fingers. 

"Listen, you stand up and walk outta here, we let you get back to bed," one reasoned and Crutchie swallowed, looking down. "No? Aww, give 'er a try, kid. Get up."

Crutchie's eyes flicked nervously around the room. 

"Get up," he urged, voice a dull growl that made Crutchie tense. Apparently he had taken too long trying to scoot up the wall, because he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and yanked abruptly in front of the guard, inches away from his leering face.

"At least buy me dinner first, huh?" Crutchie said weakly. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, jolting with every hit and biting down on his knuckle to keep himself quiet. His crutch was used to beat him upside the head and smash into his ribs, and then he was thrown into the brick wall, bashing his head against the stone.

Panting for breath, Crutchie crumpled in his awkward position, trying to see through the blood leaking down his head. His crutch was tossed out of the room and Crutchie groaned as he forced himself to crawl to retrieve it, barely making an inch before his eyes rolled back and he blacked out. 

////

"Crutchie!" Jack was gripping his shoulders and Crutchie blinked, breathing out harshly before forcing his eyes to focus on him. 

Jack instantly looked relieved, pressing their foreheads together and squeezing him tighter. Crutchie, as if in a daze, lifted his arms and wrapped them loosely around him. Jack in return moved to clutch him close, burying his face against his shoulder. 

"Jack?" He sounded fearful, and Jack pulled away and looked at him, searching his face. He looked lost. Jack swallowed and pushed his own memories to the back. 

"Musta' had a flashback," he murmured, slowly dropping his hands from his shoulders. "You okay?"

Crutchie looked down and paused, his hand trembling. Jack eyed the movement, and said nothing. 

"Crutchie, I'm sorry. I'd never hurt you, you know that," Jack said quietly. Crutchie forced himself to look up. 

"I -- I know." His voice wavered so he cleared his throat and looked away again. "The Refuge for you too?"

Jack was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Yeah."

Crutchie swallowed and attempted a quick smile, pained. "Getta load of us guys, huh? Can't even make it through the night." His voice faltered on the last words. 

"Hey, look at me." Crutchie did, and Jack looked determined. "I promise you ain't never have to go back there."

"Jack -- "

"No, 'm serious. You ain't never going back there, okay?"

Crutchie's hand stopped trembling. Jack's gaze softened and he nodded encouragingly at him. 

"Okay."

Jack nodded again, leaning back against the rails and folding his arms. "Okay."

Crutchie moved closer as the wind picked up -- his movements a little hesitant, but Jack didn't say anything about it. Crutchie curled against him, resting his head against his chest. Jack stayed awake as Crutchie quickly drifted off, a worried look on his face as he did so. Jack looked at him quietly and felt guilt rise inside of him again. 

"I promise you, okay?" he murmured and carefully wrapped an arm around him. "Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was also fun. How did this book become mainly a JackxCrutchie book? I mean, I did kind of see it coming...


End file.
